


Sleeptalking

by mikkimouse



Series: The Fluff Meme [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: “I heard you talking in your sleep.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144792023360/stilesderek-i-heard-you-talking-in-your).

Derek watched Stiles’s face flicker into a neutral expression.

“Oh?” Stiles said. “What was I saying?”  


Derek recognized the tenseness in Stiles’s shoulders, the thread of fear under the question, and brushed a hand over his shoulder as though he could brush it away. “Something about some asshole named Brent cheating off your notes?”  


Stiles slumped against Derek’s chest and he laughed, wiping his hand over his face. “Oh my God, I’ve been out of that class for three years. Where did that even come from?”  


The obvious relief made Derek’s stomach untwist, and he settled his arm more securely around Stiles. “I still have dreams about high school chemistry. Who knows?”

Stiles was quiet for a moment. “I don’t have them very often anymore,” he said softly. “Not when I’m with you. But sometimes…”  


Derek kissed his head. “I know. Believe me, I know.”  


He didn’t have as many nightmares now, either. But they’d never gone away completely, and probably never would. Having Stiles beside him whenever he ripped himself out of one of those dreams always helped him calm down faster, helped him re-center himself. He could only hope it was the same way for Stiles.  


“You need some tea?” Derek asked.  


Stiles shook his head. “No. Just hold me for a little bit?”  


Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and squeezed. “I think I can handle that.”  



End file.
